Michael Briar's Wedding
2k52 - Saturday, August 25, 2007, 7:54 PM ----------------------------------------- Hawaii Room Contents: William Raindance Abyss DepthCharge Foxfire Andi Lassiter Zoe Parks Michael Briar Red Alert Autobot Standard Troops #3958 Smoldering Wreckage Obvious exits: Fly leads to Skies Above the Northwest Pacific. Ocean leads to East Central Pacific. William sits amongst the gathered folks, waiting for the thing to start. Never one for having the most patience, he mumbles to himself, "...get on with the ceremony..." Zoe Parks looks to Selena, fussing with a loose bit of her hair before picking up the arrangement of white and red carnation flowers. " I guess it's time.." as if just then it hits her and her eyes go wide " AH! I don't have anything borrowed.." Selena Llwyll raises brows, "Yep, it's time." A few blinks before she looks around then makes a face.. "Eh.. here..." She pulls out of her neckline a small folding knife, "Tuck it into your garter. Zoe Parks hikes up the hem of the dress " Thanks Selena " she grins setting the flowers down for a second to tuck the knife into the garter belt, then pickign up the flowers. She steps aside to alow to Selena to go out ahead of her. Selena Llwyll looks Zoe over to make sure she's the picture of bridal perfection before turning to walk out of the tent, flowers in hand. "Chin up, shoulders back and smile, it's your perfect day, Zoe." She says just before stepping out. And then the music changes. (http://www.geocities.com/canon_in_d_music/canonstrings.html) Michael stirs in his spot where he's gone though time and time again in his head. But it's never like the real thing, this is it. Michael looks towards the tent flap where Zoe 'should' come though and waits, hands behind his back, clenched to keep them from fidgeting on something. Gaius watches the groom take his position and suppresses a chuckle. He's seen that nervous look more than a few times in his career, and even wore it once himself. Stepping forward, he places a hand on the man's shoulder and leans close,"Relax...you've spent this much time with her, my son...enough time to know she's the one for you. Only a few little words to reaffirm what you already know, and then it's over," he says, his voice quiet and kindly. He then steps back away from Michael and resumes his post, waiting for the procession to start. Andi Lassiter looks around as the music starts. She's been mostly enjoying the peace and quiet of the locale, but there are still numerous mundane worries hovering in the back of her mind. Her life never put her in this particular situation, so she can only spectate yet again. With a slight shake of her head to try and dismiss her less than cheerful musings, she looks at Foxfire with the ribbon in his mouth then turns again toward where Zoe will appear momentarily. Not should. Will. Red Alert stands next to and a bit behind Mikey, hands behind his back as well. He's just found from watching wedding videos that this is how he is supposed to act. He looks towards the tent too, optics blazing. This should be interesting. He's never seen a wedding before. Let alone a wedding of his good friend. Selena Llwyll walks out of the tent, steps in time to the music and makes her way slowly to where she's supposed to stand for this grand event. Her eyes flick here and there, alert, and her smile is bright. William continues to sit there, looking back as Selena exits the tent. He gives her a smile and a wink, then remembers that he's wearing sunglasses and she can't see his eyes. So he basically just smiles. DepthCharge hasn't really attended many weddings. He's seen enough of them from afar to know what comes next, but hasn't attended any. He knows that any moment the Bride will appear, and there will be vows and a kiss and running and people will hopefully throw something that isn't rice. So he watches, optic visor pulsing a bit in anticipation as Selena makes her appearance. Any moment. Zoe takes a deep breath,slipping on the blue flop flops, then placing the veil over her face, then parting the tent flap and stepping out, she blinks a bit and tries to focus on walking, she minds what Selena said keeping up her posture and presenting a smile as she makes her way up the isle and to the arch way. Michael Briar isn't 'too' nervous, he'd just fidget with something and look silly doing it. He looks back before Zoe comes out and smiles, "I'm ok. No worries." But then Zoe comes out. His eye nearly rolls out onto the floor, but though a quick blink he keeps it from doing so. He takes in the traditional gasp and smiles with a reddish tinge forming around his ears. As Zoe walks up to the front at the bottom of the steps, Michael steps forward and holds out his hand for her to take, then they both take the few steps to stand under the arch. He wiggles his nose as a vine slips down from the arch, almost in front of him and brushes against his nose. He crosses his eye and optic to look at it, then casually lifts his metal hand up, grabs the vine, and loops it around a side of the arch. The chaplain nods and smiles to both the bride and the groom, before looking up to address the crowd, "Thank you all for coming to share in the joy of this occasion, to help cement the union between Mr. Michael Briar and Ms. Zoe Parks. In times of peril, we do not often have much to celebrate. However, in rare instances the clouds do break, and a ray of sunlight like a beacon of hope filters down to the earth below. It is these rare beacons that remind us that there is still good in the world, still joy...and reminds us that we are still beings of peace," he pauses for a moment, letting his words sink in a bit before turning his attention directly to Michael and Zoe, "Marriage is a sacred union between two souls who care deeply for one another. It is not a light burden to carry, but nor is it a harsh one. Be true to one another, and your bond will be strong. Keep faith with one another, and you will know joy. There will be hard times; support each other during these times and when the good times return, they will be all the sweeter for it," he says again, the deep timbre of his voice oddly soothing in nature. He turns to address Michael solely, a grave look in his eyes, "Michael, you may recite your vows to Zoe for all to hear. May you be true to your words." Red Alert smirks behind his faceplate. That's cute, he supposes, from a human point of view. He just remains with his arms behind his back. This is what he is supposed to do." he stops himself from chuckling at the vine and just keep watching. He laughs internally. Briar embarrassed is funny. It's something he's never seen. Selena Llwyll stands at her assigned place, eyes flicking here and there, watching the crowd, watching everyone but the two being married. Even the chaplain gets a quick look. Someone's paranoid. Taking his seat, William watches the proceedings. At least is face does. As he's sitting towards the back of the group, his eyes are constantly moving behind the glasses. Normally he'd have an issue with having his back exposed, but Sel's up there watching it so he can scan the crowd and watch hers. I mean, what better time to start some crap than at a wedding? So he watches. Smile plastered to his face, he watches. Foxfire has been sitting in his assigned place this whole time. He's kept a tight hold on the ring-ribbon, waiting eagerly and silently for his cue. Michael has been thinking long and hard for the words to express how he feels about Zoe. He turns, reaches for Zoe's hands which he takes in both of his, and looks into her eyes. He says, "I am here today, Zoe Parks, to join my life to yours in front of all of these witnesses. In their presence I vow to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come. No matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that your love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward." Gaius nods to Michael,"So your vows have been recited and heard, and so shall they be remembered," he says, before turning his attention to Zoe,"Zoe, you may recite your vows to Michael for all to hear. May you be true to your words." Red Alert smiles underneath his commando faceplate. He just watches the unfolding scene. He isn't sure what he's supposed to do. This isn't something Custom to Cybertronians. They quest after the All Spark. I mean...they fight over peace and a Matrix. Yeah. He watches the proceedings. William watches as Michael speaks. He doesn't remember his wedding being like this. No. It was less crowded, more personal. And the priest died in the end. Rather like a romantic comedy, only with blood. Still, William keeps watch on the proceedings in case things happen. Selena Llwyll continues her brightly smiling vigil. No need to look over here folks, the brides over there. DepthCharge continues to watch on in silence, finding the whole 'writing of vows' an interesting concept. Of course, he's heard speeches and proclamations and lectures all before. But never something like this in a ceremony aspect. For isn't the nature of a ceremony a series of rituals and repeated actions, that have been handed down over time? It is so 'human' to do something like that. To take a ceremony and make sure it is not 'the same' as all others that have come before it. Zoe seems to be blinking an awful lot. She is holding tightly to Michael's hand, as he speaks to her. Then her turn comes, she takes another breath " To you Michael Jenson Briar, I give you my all. Everything I am and everything that I ever will be from this moment on.. I'll honor you like a age old legacy. Love you like no other, and do everything I can to show you each day, the silver lining in the world, because that is what you have been to me. Even threw everything. You have and always will be, in my heart, my soul. The better part of me. Here I promise that for the rest of my life I will stand beside you, proudly as your wife." The chaplain nods to Zoe,"So your vows have been recited and heard, and so shall they be remembered," he then addresses all those present,"So you have heard the vows of these two souls. Do any of you find reason to object to their union?" A smile cracks William's face. He can't help himself. Even during his constant vigil against the invisible powers that are bent on tearing apart this happy moment, William gets the idea about possible objections. Selena saying she's pregnant with Mikey's kid. One of the Machines falling over. He tries to hold back but a short chuckle can be heard from the back row. Michael Briar is actually worried the Protectorate would show up and ruin it for one reason or another. But no, he glances up quickly enough during the objections and only the familiar sound of a pair of Talons off in the distance is the only sound he hears besides the crashing of the waves and the occasional bird calls from the nearby forested areas. Gaius nods to those gathered, seeing as there's no objections. Then, looking to Foxfire, Gaius says,"Bring the rings forward," then, to Michael and Zoe,"As you give this promise, one at a time, slip the ring onto the finger of your love." Foxfire immediately perks his ears. That's his cue! Grinning, he stands, and steadily walks toward the bride and groom. He offers them the ribbon--the rings are still tied to it. Michael Briar picks his ribbon with Zoe's ring from Foxfire's mouth. He smiles at the tapefox giving him a wink before slipping the ribbon off the ring and handing it back to Foxfire to take into his mouth. Michael looks at the ring he made, built of twenty four carrot gold, but gems were hand picked by Michael himself. They look more shiny than 'anything' on earth. The diamond almost seems to glow as it reflects the setting sun that's falling out across the sea casting everything in orange and red hues. And boy, is it ever big but feels ever so light. He holds the ring gently in his hand. Zoe catches first sight of the ring and smiles softly, before holding her hand up. Zoe appears to be quite happy, she is smiling radiantly in the sunset. Even if she wobbles ever so slightly. Nerves...lovely wedding guest. The chaplain addresses both,"I will now commence the final part of the ceremony. This is where you make your final, solemn promise to one another. Once this promise is made, your vows are sealed and your marriage begins," he says, then turning his attention to Michael,"Do you, Michael Briar, take Zoe Parks to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and good health, richer or poorer, in good times and bad, so long as ye both shall live?" Michael grins to himself, this is part he's been waiting for! Now, don't flinch. Don't say anything but 'I do'. If you do, so help 'everyone' here and god himself, they'll beat you to a bloody pulp! And there's transformers here, so they can very well do it. Plus, now there's 'two' militants here this time. They'll easily out run you if you bolt. Michael licks his lips, takes a deeeeeeep breath and says with the utmost conviction.! "I do" Good boy! It's about damn time! Actually, Michael's feeling pretty damn good right about now. He's glowing a bit himself. Gaius turns his attention to Zoe, "Do you, Zoe Parks, take Michael Briar to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and good health, richer or poorer, in good times and bad, so long as ye both shall live?" Zoe has also selected a unique ring for Michael. It's not flashy or incredibly sparkly, it looks almost like an antiqued silver band, there is writing in the inside of the band, Zoe and Michael. Looking to the preacher a second then to Michael. She had been trying not to get teary, but at this moment she fails. Then the four words that would change her life left her lips. "Hell yes I do." Once more, the Chaplain smiles...this time, the smile reaches into those deep, wise eyes, seeming to light his very soul,"Then, by the power vested in me by God, the EDC, and the United Nations, I pronounce you both to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." DepthCharge continues to sit, motionless where he originally took his place when all this began. He watches as the I dos have come and gone and, following what he has seen in all other terran waddings, it is now the time for them to kiss. For the first time since this all began he moves his arms, ready to clap at the end. Though the Aquabot pauses and looks about somewhat uncertain, unsure if one claps at weddings? Oh well he'll just follow what everyone else does. Ah, one more Briar to the flock. But wait, not a Briar? Well, in spirit at least. Even if she won't be Mrs Michael Briar. Michael isn't worried right now though, here's the fun part. All the nervousness drains away as he wraps his arms around Zoe, cradles the back of her head with one hand and kisses her deeply. Right about then, music starts playing again, 'Time of Your Life' by Greenday. It at least sounds appropriate. They are having the time of their lives right now. Zoe couldn't be happier right now, as Michael kisses her she returns the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Listening to the music start she grins into the kiss. so this was what it felt like to be just married huh? Yeah she could like this alot. Depthcharge looks around suspiciously as the couple kisses. Clap or not clap? Hmm. Terran traditions are hard. So, being as soft as possible. he claps two fingers together. After all, when you're a giant metal man even clapping together fingers is pretty loud. Michael Briar is totally into this. Of course he is. He just got married. Michael pulls back from Zoe after the nice long kiss and walks down the center isle with her. Mr and Mrs Briar. It's an odd, but satisfying feeling. He looks at the autobots gathered chuckling as DC's clapping the loudest there. He squints as he waves his free hand towards DC for him to tone it down a bit. Andi Lassiter follows Depthcharge's example and starts politely applauding the newlyweds. Zoe Briar grins like a fool, looping her arm around Mike's " Well Hubby we did it " she comments almost quietly. Foxfire has backed off, and actually tied the ribbons to his neck. Aw, isn't he cute? A wide grin crosses his muzzle as he sits up on his hindquarters and lightly claps his front paws together. Hearing that he does seem to be the loudest clapper there, DepthCharge smiles a bit self consciously and does what he can to soften it. You ever see kids doing 'fairy claps'? Well, that's what DepthCharge has resorted to doing. At least it has ensured his clapping volume is now part of the crowd.